Leah Runs Away
by ShitForBrains
Summary: "Are you going to kill me or not?" I asked him. He looked at me, "No."I felt myself going angry. "Why not?" For a second I sounded like a small girl. "Tell me your name." He said wrapping my leg. I glared at him. "Leah." "I don't kill girls with the name Leah. "Leah/OC Werewolf/Vampire M for the language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my oc, everything and everyone else belongs by SM.****Please read, review & enjoy. **

Leah

The war was over. Well I wouldn't call it a war as there weren't any fight. None. Not even one god dammed fight. So much for separate packs. Jacob, my current alpha, Quil, Embry, Seth my little brother and I were in a pack.

Well I wouldn't be in the pack any longer. Jacob was a nice boy. For his age he was mature enough to understand what life was. He always thought from another's point of view before he does to himself.

Sam, my dear ex and ex alpha, is now an alpha for one pack. Consisting Paul, Jared, Collins and Brady. He's getting married to none other than my dear cousin. Why so sudden? BECAUSE SHE'S PREGNANT.

A slut like her is getting everything that I wanted. A loving husband. A child. A home. When me on the other hand gets tossed away like a ragged doll. I couldn't stay here. There wasn't a reason. Well there was.

My mom and Seth. Now it was just Seth. After my mom told me that I should stop overreacting I couldn't stand it. Of course why wouldn't she say that? She herself was imprinted by my father.

Seth, now under the care of Jacob. He'll take care of Seth. And that's why he has allowed me freedom to leave the pack.

My own choice. I couldn't feel any invincible rope restricting me anymore. I could leave la push. Hell I could even leave Washington if I wanted to which I've always wanted and which I'm doing right now.

Here I am running away. With nothing but a cotton dress tied to my wolf ankle. It was too quiet. I had my thoughts to myself.

It was peaceful. Until I started thinking about Sam and Emily. Them and their perfect life. I was very jealous when I found out that my ex had imprinted on my cousin. But now I just feel disgusted.

Couldn't they wait until I'm gone? Did they really need to flaunt their relationship in every inch of the reservation? Did they have to give the impression to everyone that I was the slut?

I was pushing myself hard and hard. I was almost flying. Crossing the Seattle boarder. I could no longer smell anyone.

I only smelt me, the trees and the rain. I shift back human. Sat on the cold ground wearing my dress and crying my eyes out.

Jacob was the only one who knew how I felt. Jacob was the only one who allowed me freedom. Seth, will he be able to understand why I left? What will they all think? _Why should I even care?_

_They_ were happy. _They _had everything. What is the point of living a life so miserably? I sat still and cried silently. After awhile, I wiped my tears and looked around. Where was I?

Then I smelt something. _Bloodsucker._ I stood up and looked around. The smell was getting nearer and nearer. As if in thought, there was a whoosh of wind that went past me and then came back and stood in front of me.

Before I could even react, my windpipe was restricted by a cold hand. I closed my eyes. That's just it. _Kill me. _I said inwardly. The bloodsucker slammed me back on the tree and growled loudly. For a second I felt raw fear.

"Why are you in my forest mutt?" A cold voice asked me. I opened my eyes to see red orbs glaring at me. Almost in a second the eyes soften. I looked at the figure. _He_ was tall, pale, dark brown hair and had a strong jaw line. He was wearing a soft leather jacket.

"Why are you in my forest?" He asked again, this time tightening his grip. "Don't…See, you're….name…in, here." I said through gaps. "Smell it? This forest belongs to me." He said and flung me across.

"Bastard." I said breathing heavily. "Leave! And I'll spare your life." He said and started to walk away. "Afraid you'd loss to a female?" I provoked him. The next thing I know was that I was picked up and thrown again.

I felt heavy weight on top of me. "I gave you a chance. You lost it." He said and strangled me. I closed my eyes. I thought of Seth. "_Kill me please." _I uttered those words without knowing.

Then all of a sudden I felt the cold arm around my neck gone. I was gasping in oxygen as much as I could. I opened my eyes and saw the vampire looking at me with golden eyes.

**Thank you so much for reading my new story! I hope you enjoyed! Please review. **

**Leah Clearwater - ****Julia Jones**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my oc, everything and everyone else belongs by SM. Please read, review & enjoy. ****Hey guys! Thank you for reading! And to my dear reviewers, ****Maddie****, **** .with. ****, ****Inosolan**** and ****MissBaker9065****, thank you so much for reviewing my first chapter and correcting my mistakes. Please do let me know about my errors. Thank you and enjoy chapter 2!**

Leah

"Why are you in my forest?" This time he asked almost sounding normal. I felt tears foaming in my eyes. I sniffed. Inhaling his vampire scent. It wasn't dreadful like the Cullen's.

"I ran away." I whispered. Why am I telling him the truth? "From the Washington reservation?" He asked. I nodded. "What is your name?" I kept mum. I wasn't gonna leak out anymore information to this leech.

He sighed. "I have broken your leg." He said. _Did he? _I moved my right leg. I felt okay. I moved my left leg and that was when I felt agonizing pain. That fucker did break my leg. I felt cold fingers on my face.

"W'What you doing?" I asked swatting his hand away. I wiped my own tears. Suddenly he got up from me and lifted me in his arms. I felt the pain shoot up from my feet all the way to my thigh. I let out a loud pissed off growl.

"My house isn't far from here." He said and started running. I took a few moments to register what he meant. "NO! Put me down. Let me go you sicko!" I said holding his neck. The next moment I felt pain shoot up in my right hand.

"Looks like I've broken your hand too and before you say anything, NO; I'm not taking you to my house for my manly needs. I'm just taking you there to get your leg and wrist treated." He said looking at me.

Before I could even say anything we were both in front of a house. It wasn't big as the Cullen's house but it was big enough for a family of 4 or 5.

"Welcome to my humble home. I am Fabian Sellivah your insanely sexy nurse." I opened my mouth to protest but with another whoosh I was in a room. He placed me on a bed and said, "I'll be right back."

"Wait! What are you- "Even before I could finish my sentence he was in front of me. "Sorry about the bed. It's a little small, I don't require sleep therefore I never bought a big bed.

My eyes nearly popped out. Here I was placed on a gigantic bed and he was saying this is small. He started wiping my injured leg and I saw the bandages beside the cloth.

"Are you going to kill me or not?" I asked him. He looked at me, "No." I felt myself going angry. "Why not?" For a second I sounded like a small girl.

"Tell me your name." He said wrapping my leg. I glared at him. "Leah." "I don't kill girls with the name Leah." I growled. "You're a fucking leech! I'm your enemy! You're supposed to kill me!" I yelled.

Without even listening to me, he started whistling. I pushed him off and hopped out of the big bed. Owww! The leg and the hand were killing me.

Before I could even reach the door I was lifted up and placed on the bed. "Don't get me angry Miss. You are hurt." "Thanks to you." "You trespassed in my forest."

"If you think I trespassed then why are you keeping me here?" I screeched breathing heavily. "Because this is the first time I've came across a female wolf who doesn't smell and someone who has a pretty face." He said touching my injured arm.

Panic arose in me. "Get away from me!" I said pushing myself further on the bed. "Will you please calm down? I'm not going to hurt you. Anymore. I'm just tending to your-" I cut him off.

"I can heal." "I'm very sure you can, let me tend to you, my father was a doctor. It'll make me feel less guilty of hurting you." He sat beside me and took my hand.

"Why are you helping me? Don't tell me you're a vegetarian too!" "I'm helping because I feel guilty and no I am not vegetarian."

I felt angry come in me, "you hunt humans?" He looked at me, "No." I frowned. "But you said you weren't a vegetarian." "You told me to tell you that! There all done."

He said standing up from the bed. He turned to the nightstand beside him and took a pill and passed it to me with a glass of water.

"Take this, you'll feel better." He said holding it out to me. "I'm not taking your drugs so that you can do whatever you want while I sleep you sick bloodsucker!" I growled.

"Take the pill before I shove it down your throat Leah!" He said seriously. Why am I not angry at all? "No!" He sighed. I kind of felt bad. "Sorry." I said.

"Miss Leah, whatever your last name is, if I wanted you, I'd taken you right there on the forest cold ground and left you to die. I'm not asking you to trust me or anything. I'm just asking you to take this pill and rest. After you are well healed you are free to leave."

I waited for a moment. Then I took the pill and passed him the glass back. "I'll leave the water here. If you need anything just call out for me." He said and walked off.

"It's Clearwater!" He stopped and turned to look at me. "My name, Leah Clearwater." He nodded, "Good night Ms Clearwater." That was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep.

**Thank you so much for reading my new story! I hope you enjoyed! Please review. I need 10 reviews! Thanks guys! =D**

**Leah Clearwater -****Julia Jones**

**Fabian ****Sellivah - Paul Wesley**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my oc, everything and everyone else belongs by SM. Please read, review & enjoy. Hey guys! Thank you for reading! And to my dear reviewers, ****Alissa21****, ****MissBaker9065****, ****JellyWinchester****, ****CharNinja LOL****, ****wreckless angel****, ****THEPrincessx**** thank you so much for reviewing my second chapter and correcting my mistakes. Please do let me know about my errors. Thank you and enjoy chapter 3!**

Fabian

It's 1030 in the morning and she was so sound asleep. Her heart was beating in a rhythm. Her wounds healed almost as soon as she fell asleep. I went out for hours came back waited and wait. She's still asleep. Like a puppy.

Why would she ask me to kill her? Why was she crying? Why did she run away? _Why in the world is she so pretty?_

I was this tempted to get into bed with her but I just stood up and went into the kitchen and started to make human breakfast. For her of course.

Leah

I felt like I was placed on the clouds. Something extremely soft. I rolled on it and opened my eyes to see a dim opening. Then I remembered where I was. I gasped and shot straight up on the bed. I touched myself to see if I still had my dress on.

Thankfully I did. And the bandages. My wounds were healed. I could move. I quickly began to unroll the bandages. I was about to get of the bed when I heard the vampire approaching this very room.

Not having many options available I pulled the covers to my chin and looked at the door. Within 5 seconds he opened the door. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

I looked at him. My eyes slowly looked down to his hands as he was holding onto several shopping paper bags. "They're for you." He said and closed the door behind him. I gulped. Come on Leah! There's the same leech standing in front of you. GET ANGRY!

"You feeling better?" He asked. I nodded. He placed the bags on the foot of my bed and walked over to the window and opened the windows. Bright sun light shined in. As well as him.

"Take a shower. The toilet is two doors away from-" "I want to leave." I said. For a moment, I didn't realize how stubborn and spoilt I sounded.

"You may after you have had a shower, some clean clothes to wear and a stomach filled with food." He said staring down to me. I glared at him.

"You said I can leave. Last night." I huffed. "Yes. So? I don't exactly have you chained to my bed do I?" I glared angrily and he smirked. "You may leave after you are done."

I softly sniffed myself, I know I'm a wolf and I smell bad to bloodsuckers but that's just a low blow. Stupid assholed crap eating- "You don't smell Ms Clearwater. You just need to be cleaned. You have the dirt and twigs on you.

I felt like I was the stupid one. "Did you read my mind?" I asked him. He smirked, "No, it's all written on your face pretty maiden."

I nearly smiled but I kept my game face on. I slowly reached for the paper bags and pulled out the stuff in there. Jeans, tee shirts, blouses, tank tops, shorts, dresses, socks, oh there's shoes oh and slippers.

_AND WHAT THE FUCK?_ My eyes nearly popped out when I saw a lacy pantie. "Cough-cough" I looked up and glared at him.

He smirked, "That's your size." "ExFUCKINGcuse me?" "The clothes, I'm sure they're your size. My father was a tailor; I'm pretty good with measurements."

"I thought you said your father was a doctor?" "Did I? Must have slipped my mind. Here's a towel." He passed me the towel.

"I don't need any of these. I'm can wear my own dress." "I know you can. But I don't want you to wear that." "Who are you to tell me to what to wear? You're not my dad!" I yelled at him.

"Losing your temper won't do you any good Ms Clearwater. I'm sure Mr Clearwater wouldn't want his daughter to be covered in dirt. I've made breakfast. Take a shower then join be down the dining room. If you can't find it, smell for me."

That bastard left smiling! Not knowing what to do, I picked up the pillow and let a girly scream on it. Then I realized that he could have heard that. Ughhh. I emptied every bag and found lots of clothing. They looked so expensive. Every single clothing EXCEPT the undergarments looked appropriate.

I picked up a blue tank a random black short and I decided to go with the slippers. I also choose the lacy panties. I don't really get to wear these cuties anymore so why not take up this chance. I took the stuff and the towel and opened the door.

I looked out to see no one. Of course there won't be anyone. I slowly walked over the second door. I'm pretty sure that was the bathroom.

I opened the door, stood there and just gaped. The toilet was like some fancy hotel type. The whole place was white and cream and it had his smell everywhere and I hate to admit it was calming. That wasn't right. He's a leech.

I closed the door and touched the sink. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I placed my stuff on the sink counter and walked over to the bathtub. I nearly squealed. It was so beautiful. I looked over to the liquid soaps. DETTOL MAN.

I giggled. I actually giggled. I turned on the tap and filled it with lukewarm water and pour insane amount of soap. I smiled as the bubbles formed. I turned around then I stripped off my dirty dress and got into the tub.

I reached for the sponge and started using it against my dirt filled skin. After awhile I realized it could be his. That thought itself made me smile. Wait! LEAH! Don't tell me you're having a stupid crush on a vampire? ON THAT LEECH!

_So what if I am?_ Who are you? _I am you! _Is that why I can hear you in my head! _Duhh! Sometimes Leah, you can be so stupid!_ Shut up! I'm not stupid! You just called yourself stupid! _Duhh! I am you! _

Ignore! Enjoy the bath.

**Thank you so much for reading my new story! I hope you enjoyed! Please review. I got 14 reviews from both chapter 1 & 2! Thanks guys! =D I'm gonna bring it up a little high. 20 REVIEWS? Please? =) **

**Leah Clearwater -Julia Jones**

**Fabian****Sellivah - Paul Wesley**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my oc, everything and everyone else belongs by SM. Please read, review & enjoy. Hey guys! Thank you for reading! And to my dear reviewers, ****Jada91****, ****CharNinja LOL****, ****THEPrincessx****, ****toshii519****, ****Animedabest****, ****Alissa21****, ****MissBaker9065**** and ****JellyWinchester****, thank you so much for reviewing my third chapter and correcting my mistakes. I am trying very hard to make the chapters long. Please understand that this is my first time trying to do it. Please do let me know about my errors. Thank you and enjoy chapter 4!**

Fabian

I set the table up and placed the hotcakes, eggs & bacons and hash brown on the table. I made coffee and had milk and orange juice on the table. Not really sure if she'd like it. Let's just hope. I heard the door open.

I could smell the fresh soap on her. I heard her walk slowly on the steps with her new slippers making the padding slaps. She stood behind me saying nothing. I smirked.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat. I smirked as she huffed out. She knew that I knew that she was standing behind me. But I didn't want to turn around.

She huffed out loudly and said, "Hey Sellivah!" I chuckled and turned around and nearly got the breath out of me knocked out. Leah Clearwater stood before me wearing the clothes I bought her. Underneath them I saw the lingerie. She suddenly had this glow on her.

"Are you gonna say something or are you gonna just stand there and eye rape me?" She snapped. I smirked. "As much as I'd like the second option better," She glared, "I'd like you to sit down and have your breakfast."

"I'm not hungry, I'd like to leave." She said and walked past me. I caught her but the arm and pull her back. "Let me go!" She wiggled her hand away. "Stop touching me without my permission!" She growled.

"My apologies." I smirked. "Please sit don't and have your breakfast." "Don't tell me what to do!" She snapped. "Ms Clearwater, please have a sit before I tied you up and shove the hotcakes down your throat!"

"Fuck off!" She walked past me. "The least you could do is show me the gratitude I showed you last night." That stopped her. She turned around and marched towards me, standing a few inches away she cranked her neck up starring at me.

"I didn't ask for your help. I asked for you to kill me." She said. I growled loudly. I saw her eyes widen but she had her stand on the ground. "Give me a good reason why I should." Leah smirked, it was almost normal.

"I'm a werewolf." I leaned forward and she backed away, "I'm a vampire." "Then why didn't you kill me?" She asked like a small child. I pulled her by the arms and forced her to sit on the chair.

"Stop touching me without my permission! I mean it!" She growled but sat still. I looked at her. I've already given her too many wrong impressions. "My apologies ma'am. Part of you is human. I don't kill humans."

"You were ready to kill me last night in the forest." I felt the guilt bubbling inside me. "I wasn't going to kill you. I was going to scare you so that you'd leave. I'm sorry." I said pilling up the hotcakes on her plate.

She hesitated for a second before she started eating. "I don't forgive you!" I felt sad when she said that. "I know, I don't deserve it." I said sitting down with her. She looked at me somewhat sorry like. "I will if you drink this." She said pushing a glass of milk towards me.

I looked at her to see her smirking at me. "Something tells me I'm already forgiven." I said before chugging down the cold milk. I felt like I was going to throw up and I gulped it down.

She looked at me for a second before she burst out laughing. I smiled at her, "You glow beautifully when you laugh."

She stopped and looked at me before her trademark glare returned. "And you're still annoying." "Thank you!" I said. "So why did you run away from home? Isn't anyone looking for you?" She nibbled on her hash brown.

"I told my alpha that I'm leaving for awhile. He took me to take as much as time I needed." She said quietly. "Actually he wasn't ready to let his beta go but he knew that it was suffocating for me to be there." She continued.

"You were a beta?" I clearly wasn't expecting that. She grinned. "I was beta to a 18 year old." "Your alpha is 18?" That's pretty young. "Yeah." "How old are you?" She frowned. "Rude! 23. What about you?" She asked me.

I smirked. "25." She rolled her eyes. "I mean your real age Sellivah!" "148 years old Ms Clearwater." I heard her mumble 'OLD DUDE' "What was that?" I asked her. "Coffee's good." I smiled looking at her.

"You still haven't answered my question." I told her. She blinked. "What?" "Why did you run away?" "I told you I told my alpha-" "That you were leaving for awhile. I get it. Why?" I pressed. "She frowned. "I don't need to explain myself to a leech."

"I'm not a normal leech. I'm insanely sexy." I said a smile tug near her lips. "You wish!" "Hmm, is that why Ms Clearwater can't keep her eyes off me?" I saw her go wide eyed. "What? There isn't anyone else is that? You rather I talk to the door?"

"Avoiding the question isn't gonna get you anywhere _Leah. _Why did you leave?" I asked. I saw her push her plate away. "Thank you for letting me stay for the night, for the clothes and for the breakfast." She said and walked over to the door.

I sighed. I walked over to the door, "Where will you stay?" "I can stay anywhere I want." She walked out. I caught her by the wrist. "Ms Clearwater, I know you can stay anywhere you want but you do realize that this is not a way for a woman to stay."

"I'm not a normal woman." She mumbled. "Doesn't mean you can't try to be one! I'm not a human but I'm trying to live as one."

**Sorry if it's too short. =( Thank you so much for reading my new story! I hope you enjoyed! Please review. I got 21 reviews from all the chapters! Thanks guys! =D I'm gonna bring it up a little high. 30 REVIEWS? Please? =)**

**Leah Clearwater -Julia Jones**

**Fabian Sellivah - Paul Wesley**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my oc, everything and everyone else belongs by SM. Please read, review & enjoy. Hey guys! Thank you for reading! And to my dear reviewers, ****Iluvyeachick****, ****THEPrincessx****, ****Jada91****, ****Alissa21****, ****CharNinja LOL****, ****wreckless angel****, ****Guest**** and ****JellyWinchester****. Thank you so much for reviewing my story and correcting my mistakes. Thank you and enjoy chapter 5.**

Leah

"What do you want from me?" He sighed then let go of my hand. I immediately missed his cold touch. "You may stay in my house if you wish too. You have your own free will."

He bowed slightly and walked inside his house. Leaving the door open. I growled. I run off the porch and phased.

"_HELLO! ANYONE INSIDE HERE?" _I yelled.

"_HELLO?"_ Damn it it's too quiet.

"_Leah?"_ Was that Quil? "_Leah? LEAH! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? Jake said you left? SETH IS CRYING LIKE A BITCH! GET BACK HERE!" _Quill yelled.

"_SHUT UP QUIL! Don't tell me what to do! Where are Seth and Jacob?"_

"_Seth is with your mom! There's both practically crying their heads off! Come back Leah! Damn it I miss you too you know!" _Quil whined.

"_Quil. I'm not going to be gone forever okay? I'll be back when I'm feeling better." _I said thinking about Sam and Emily. _At least they're happy._

"_Leah! This is about the Uley right? Forget about him. I'm sure you'll find someone better." _Quil whined.

"_Quil acting like a baby Quil! I missed you too okay! Tell Jacob and Seth I'll talk to them soon! Bye!" _I blocked him out of my mind.

GREAT! No clothes. I could hide around the trees and run to the other side of the house and quickly climb up the tree and jump on the balcony of the room. Then I opened the window and wear the clothes that might still be on the bed.

Or I could just walk in as a wolf and go up there leaving a trail of my paw prints. I smirked. Hey! The dude offered a placed to stay. He should be beware. I chuckled and slowly ran into the house.

Upon seeing a wolf inside his house, Fabian froze. Hahahaha! "Leah?" He asked. I ignored him and slowly run up the stairs wagging my tail happily.

I went up the stairs and phased back. This time I choose to wear to pair of cotton pants and a long sleeved shirt. THAT FUCKING PERVERT! Everything fits me perfectly. How does his know my size?

**Knock. Knock.**

"Yes?" I asked. "Are you decent?" "Wouldn't you like to know?" I mumbled. "'I'll take that as a yes." He opened the door and eyed me from top to bottom. I growled. "Keep your pedophiled eyes to yourself mosquito!"

He blinked then smirked, "That's a new one. Anyway, my boss called me asking me to step in as one of my colleges is sick, I'll have to go back to the office so you'll have the house for yourself. You can do whatever you want, just don't throw a party. I don't like my privacy invaded."

"Wait what? What office? You have a job?" I asked shocked. "I'm a vampire. I get bored." He said it like it was a matter of fact. "What's your job?" "I'm a journalist." "You are?" I, Leah Suzanne Clearwater, am so impressed.

"Well my father was an outstanding journalist, and I walked right into his footsteps." He said smiling. "I thought you said your dad was a tailor?" I asked frowning. "Did I? Must have slipped my mind." He gave a seriously sexy grin and walked out.

I know this guy, a vampire, for less than 24 hours, who tried to kill me, scare me, make me think that he might rape me but also fed me good food and bought me clothes that FIT ME PERFECTLY, is leaving HIS house to me as if I was his most _trusted_ person.

WHAT THE FUCK?

"HEY! Sellivah! Oi! Fucking wait!" I ran after him. He just kept walking. "I said wait!" I growled loudly. He stopped and I crashed onto him. I shoved him hard and he turned around smirking. "You talking to me miss?"

"WHO ELSE IS IN THIS HOUSE?" I screeched. "Ghosts." He said as a matter of fact. I blinked. "What?" I asked. Surely there won't be any ghosts in here right? I mean I know evil things other than vampire exists but in here?

He started laughing. Oh that fucker is pushing it. "FUCK YOU!" "It's very un-lady like to speak such words." He said grinning. " .Sellivah."

His grin widened. "Any time Miss Clearwater. But right now I have to go off to work before I get fired. We'll talk in the evening. Please help yourself to the food." He started walking away.

"I felt safer outside in the forest." I said causing him to stop and turn around and look at me. "There were trees and the rain to keep me company. In here there's just nothing alive." I said. "Am I also included in the category?" He asked me.

I huffed out, "That's not what I meant. You know what, thanks for letting me stay here. Don't mind if I watch TV." I said and walked away. I heard him sigh, "The living room is this way." I turned around to see him looking at me.

FUCKER YOU! How the hell am I supposed to know where what was? I glared at him and walked the other direction. The whole place reeked of him. Okay. Smelt like him. He wasn't that smelly. Okay he wasn't smelly at all.

In fact, the Cullen's, the only ones who didn't have the dreadful smell on them was Esme and Emmett. The rest smelt like shit. I sat on the big couch and looked at the black TV. It was super big.

There were 3 remotes. Great! Which one was the TV's? Just then, Sellivah walked in with a laptop in his hand and sat beside me. He maintained one arm spacing. He reached forward and took a remote and switched on the TV to the DIVA channel then switched on his laptop.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

**Sorry if it's too short. =( Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please review. Thanks guys! =D **

**Leah Clearwater -Julia Jones**

**Fabian Sellivah - Paul Wesley**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my oc, everything and everyone else belongs by SM. Please read, review & enjoy. Hey guys! Thank you for reading! And to my dear reviewers, ****Firefly-class****, ****Alissa21****, ****Guest****, ****THEPrincessx****, ****Nika18****, ****RecklessLove****. Thank you so much for reviewing my story and correcting my mistakes. I am so sorry for the delay. I had a major writer's block. I'm back now. Thank you and enjoy chapter 6.**

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He looked at me. He was silent for a whole moment. He did nothing but just look at me. I felt myself going crazy. WHAT THE FUCK WAS ON MY FACE? I let out a growled and snapped him out.

"Pardon, what did you say?" He asked me. "I asked you what are you doing. And why were you looking at me like that?" I asked him. "I am watching TV and then I was watching you." I felt the heat on my face.

"Watching me? What for? Why are you here, I know it's you house but don't you have work?" I asked all in one breathe. "I told my boss that I'll do the work from home and send him the file through email." He said as a matter of fact.

"I thought you said you wanted to go." I said. "You don't wish to stay alone." He said softly and smiled and then resumed back to his laptop.

I felt so bad. All I ever did was annoy him. Scold him. Glare at him. Growl at him. And now, I for my selfish needs, made him stay home when he had to go to work. I guess what my pack mates said were true. I am a bitter harpy bitch.

"Sorry." I said and pulled my legs up and leaned on the couch. I took the remote and switched to cartoon network. "You don't have to stay, you were kind enough to give me shelter." I mumbled.

"Ahh, you do have a soft side." He said typing on his laptop. I growled loudly and punched him. "OW!" I smiled satisfied with myself. "Sadist." I heard him mumble. "Pedophile." I hissed.

"When did I ever rape children?" He asked laughing. I tried so desperately to hide my laughter but soon I started laughing with him. He smiled at me.

"I'm Fabian William Sellivah." He said looking at me. "Leah Suzanne Clearwater. Thank you for letting me stay here." I said grinning. "Well thank you for accepting to stay." He said and then started typing in his laptop.

Courage the cowardly dog. BEST CARTOON CREATED. "What are you writing?" I asked him looking into at the laptop. "A short report about how teens abuse themselves with drugs. Maybe by reading the harms people with come to know."

"Why?" I asked looking at him. He turned and looked me in the eye, "I'll be happy if at least one of them gives up drugs." Then he resumed back to typing. Instead of watching TV I was reading what he was typing.

His typing was soft. The way he pressed the button was like it was too soft. His English was just perfect. He often used big words which I didn't understand. I was sure he was a smart person. After he was done he just clicked away to his email.

His email add was VampireFabian . His password was harrypotter. Unbelievable! What kind of a vampire is he? "I hope you won't hack into my account." He suddenly said causing me to gasp.

"What?" I asked. He chuckled. "Sorry. I said, I hope you won't hack into my account." I scoffed. "I've got better things to do!" I said and turned to watch TV. I was seriously embarrassed about being caught looking at him.

Why did I even do that? I mean it's not like I like him or anything. I mean I didn't even imprint on him. Oh wait I forgot, I can't imprint.

Why should I even bother, even if I like this vampire, he wouldn't. He's just letting me stay because he's kind. I bet he already has a mate. Why do I feel sad? I hope his mate dies, then I can keep him to myself. To myself! GOD LEAH! Listen to yourself!

Stupid leech. Making me have this stupid crush on you for as I have only known you for a day. Wait till the guys find out about this. They're so making life hell for me. I was already the she wolf freak. Now I'll be known as the "she wolf freak that crushes on vampires!" GREAT!

"Penny for your thoughts?" I was snapped out of my thoughts. "Uh, no no, just thinking. Sorry, did you say anything." He nodded, "I asked if you wanted to go upstairs and take an afternoon nap. You've been continuously yawning."

True I did feel sleepy. Wait a minute, "Hey what time is it?" I asked him. "It's 2.30pm." "A nap would be nice I guess." I mumbled. I looked at him, "Can I stay here and watch TV?"

He smiled. "You're free to do what you want. But if you get to sleepy, go to bed okay?" He said shutting off his laptop and placing it on the table. I nodded and leaned back on the couch. It was supposed to be awkward. But why wasn't it?

"Leah?" Why does he have to say my name like that? "Yes?" I asked looking at him. "Tell me about yourself." I blinked. "What do you want to know?" "About you, your family, your friends, your boyfriends. What is your hobby? What's your favorite color, favorite food, favorite song stuffs like that."

I was quiet for a moment. "Well, I've finished my high school. My plans to go to college was screwed up when I was turned into a wolf. I live with, used to live with my mom Sue and my younger brother Seth. I don't have any friends. I don't….have a boyfriend."

He nodded for me to continue. "I like to eat if that's considered a hobby. I also like to sleep, run in my wolf form. Hmm my favorite color would be sandy brown, that's my brother's fur coat, it's really beautiful."

"Interesting, go on." He said. "Hmm, my favorite food would be roast! Yummy! My favorite song would be hey snow by red hot chili peppers. Anything else you would like to know?" I asked him smirking.

"Yes there is but do you promise to answer it?" He asked me softly. "I promise." I said without thinking. He looked at me in the eye, "Why did you run away?" I looked away. I didn't want to answer that.

"You promised you'd answer me." He said pouting. I blinked and smiled. "I did, but I didn't say I'd tell you right now." He rubbed his face in annoyance. I yawned loudly. "Alright Miss Clearwater, go upstairs and let the pup rest."

I growled at him as he called me pup. "It was a joke." I huffed and stood up and walked towards the stairs. Wait a minute why is he following me? I turned behind to see Fabian. I turned back and continued walking up.

"Leech?" I heard him sigh. "Yeah Leah?" "Why are you following me?" "To give you your nightgown." I open the room and then turn to face him. "What?" He lifted up a paper bag that was untouched.

"Here's your sleeping nightgown." I chuckled. "First off it's still afternoon second; I'm good to sleep in these." He frowned. "Women in the past would change into comfortable clothes to get a good and well rest sleep. I hope you do change into it."

He passed me the bag and left. NEWS FLASH LEECH! THIS AIN'T 1600s! I huffed and sat on the bed and yawned. I opened the paper bag and saw about 5 or wait 6 NIGHTGOWNS!

There were light pink, baby blue, dark green with red stripes, black with white lace, white with yellow flowers and a blood red gown. Every single one was silk and every single one was long enough to sweep the floor if worn.

ASSHOLED LEECH! Damn him! Damn his good taste in fashion. And damn his polite manner! I couldn't keep the ridiculous smile off my face. I've never worn a nightgown like this in my entire life. I'm being pampered for no reason.

I bit my lip and caressed the soft materiel on my cheek and sighed. I picked up the blue gown but then stopped myself. Dude's a vampire. Blood red it is! I quickly shut the windows and pulled the curtains and began to change.

I quietly opened the door and snuck in the bathroom and did my business. Now, I need to make him see me in this gown. How? I could always change my mind about not being sleepy and go down but then it'd be like I'm showing off the nightgown in the afternoon. Wow I'm such a slut!

I could go down and tell him that I'm hungry. He'll think what a pig I am. I could go and tell him I want to…ah hah! Drink a glass of water! That could work. Point 1 for Clearwater!

I opened the door and quietly walked down the stairs. I looked around to see him in the living room watching TV. I'm sure he knows I'm behind him. Can't he at least say something? JERK! "Not sleepy?" He asked from the couch.

"Wh'No, I'm mean yes. I just came down to drink a glass of water." I said hoping the stupid vampire would turn around and see my blood red nightgown. "Alright, I'll wake you up for dinner." I nodded. Why did I nod when he wasn't even looking?

I walked into the kitchen and drank straight from the tap as I was lazy to drink from a cup. I sighed and walked out of the kitchen to see the vampire looking at me. I felt myself go rigid. He smiled softly and held out his hand.

I took it without any objection or to ask him what for. He gently pulled and led me to my room. I went in and sat on my bed. He quickly in super speed removed all the clothes and bags on my bed and placed them on the desk.

He lifted my covers and looked at me. I smiled. An actual smile. I smiled and slipped under the covers as he tucked me in. How nice it would be to have an afternoon nap like this every single day. I thought to myself.

"Sleep well Ms Clearwater." He said. "Am I bothering you too much?" I asked him sleepily. "Not at all. I feel happy that I have a puppy in my house." He said. "Go suck some used tampons!" I mumbled and he laughed out loud. It was pleasing.

"Sleep well." He said and walked towards the door. "Stay." I whispered. "Stay here." I whispered and closed my eyes.

**So how is this? A longer chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Please review. Thanks guys! =D**

**Leah Clearwater -Julia Jones**

**Fabian Sellivah - Paul Wesley**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my oc, everything and everyone else belongs by SM. Please read, review & enjoy. Hey guys! Thank you for reading! And to my dear reviewers, ****frangipanilover****, ****Firefly-class****, ****THEPrincessx****, ****rocklesson86****, ****Sunshine-Midnight123****, ****JellyWinchester****. Thank you so much for reviewing my story and correcting my mistakes. I am so sorry for the delay. I has school and stuff, I'm back now. Thank you and enjoy chapter 7.**

Leah

It's been a whole month. It's so different living with him. It felt nothing like living with my family or Sam. I missed Seth. I always wanted to talk to him but I couldn't. So I always kept everyone blocked out of my head.

One thing was that, Fabian, loved my wolf form. He said that I was the most beautiful one. And that if there were other females, they would be so jealous of my fur. He even said that I should be the queen of the jungle.

This whole week has been nothing but fun. I had a friend to call mine. He wasn't okay but he was perfect. I was falling terribly for him. Anyone would. He is kind, friendly, calm, funny, flirty, childish, understanding. He's perfect.

He cooks me meals every day. He talks to me every day. He runs with me every day. He plays with me every day. He watches me every day. He tucks me to bed every single day. How could I now adore him?

He often looks at me and then goes into some kind of a trance. I'm very rough with him. I always hit him punch him or kick. I even once bit him. After that he'd play with me some more. He doesn't realize what kind of effect he has on me.

I wish I could tell him that he is taking, has taken away my pain. He's making me fall in love with him. He's making me feel like a person. A woman. He's making me happy. I was about to turn and talk to him when I saw him in his trance again. I sighed and brought up my palm.

Fabian

It's been a whole month. A whole month since I got her. My boss has being a bitch to me. I've been working for his company for a whole year. I never took any sick leave, not that I needed or anything, but now when I wanted some personal time off he's going ape on me.

For a moment all I wanted to do was snap of his neck. I looked at Leah. She was happily drinking her soda and watching Thor a movie she begged me to rent. I actually bought it. This week has rather been anything but boring.

Leah. She gets angry very easily. She often morphs into a wolf and would sit still in the forest for quiet sometime. It's like she would be concentrating hard on something but then she'd be like running around trying to stop thinking about something.

There were a lot of changes ever since she came here. The first time I saw her, there were only fear and sadness in her eyes but now there was something else. Something like a playfulness. Mischievousness. Something that bought out the glow in her.

She has yet to tell me why she ran off. I couldn't see to come to a conclusion of why would she run away? Did people she was living with hate her? But why? _How _could anyone hate her? She's amazing in every way. So why?

All of a sudden I felt a hard slap on my cheek. I growled. I frowned and turn to see a certain wolf laughing hard on the couch. "What the hell was that for?" I asked rubbing my cheek. She snorted, "I kept calling you. You were day dreaming. Seriously?"

"Ha-ha! Very funny! Was it difficult for you to actually shake me or snap your fingers near my face?" I asked with fake anger. "Why did my slap hurt you?" She asked smirking. Two can play the game. "Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt." I said with a frown.

I saw her smirk drop. "I was just playing. Sorry." She mumbled looking at her hands. I bit back my laugh. I kept a straight face. "Sorry." She said again, this time looking at me. I looked at the TV. "I said I'm sorry! What else do you want me to say?" She growled.

"Doesn't mean I forgive you." I copied her lines. "Well I want to be forgiven." She yelled. "Yelling won't do you any good." She huffed and glared at the TV. "Sorry." She said again.

She waited for me to react. I didn't. "I'm sorry! Fabian! I'm sorry!" I couldn't control it. I let out a suppressed snicker. She turned and gave me a murderous glare.

Without even wasting a second she kicked me off the couch and I flew back and hit the wall. I'm sure there was a dent on the wall. The millionth dent in walls ever since she came. "ASSHOLE!" I smirked, "Women should use such words."

She gave me the finger. "I'm hungry." She said. "I smiled. "We're out of food." I said. She went wide eyed. "NOOOOOOOOO!" She screeched and ran to the kitchen. She really needs to stop doing that. I chuckled to myself when I heard her cry in agony when she found the fridge empty.

"I'll go get you some food and restock it alright?" I asked looking at her kneeling on the floor. She didn't move. "Com'on you just ate. You can't be that hungry yet." She didn't move at all. Then I heard a growl. Wow at first I thought it was her growling at me but it was her stomach.

"I'm hungry." She whined looking up to me. I chuckled. "Alright, okay, go put on something appropriate. I'll take you out for dinner.

"Ohhh! Where we going?" She asked as she ran up the stairs. "Well what do you have in mind?" I asked her. "I don't exactly know where I am you know. You need to tell me." She said from her room. "I don't exactly eat human food you know. You need to tell me." I said smiling.

I heard her spew curses. "Is there any Macdonald's?" I chuckled. Human and their love for meat in between buns. "Yes. But we're not going there." I told her. "THEN WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU ASK ME FOR YOU ASSHOLE?"

I grinned it was so easy to piss her off. "We're not going to a fast food restaurant for our first date. I won't be able to pull out a chair for you. I'm not gonna queue and buy you fatty food. So we're not going there." I stated.

Leah

"We're not going to a fast food restaurant for our first date. I won't be able to pull out a chair for you. I'm not gonna queue and buy you fatty food. So we're not going there." He finished.

I haven't moved from my spot. I am still standing here, one leg halfway through these black jeans. _First date? _He's taking me on a date? I'm going on a date? Wait a minute. I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH A VAMPIRE? A Dracula?

**[Leah's expression - O_O - Leah's expression]**

**Back to story**

"Do you need girl advice to pick out your outfit? Cause I'm very good at it." I heard him say. "NO!" I yelled. "I mean no thanks." "You sure you don't need my help to get you dressed." I could hear the double meaning in his words.

"STAY DOWN THERE AND WAIT YOU PERVERT!" I screeched. Then I started panicking. I was having one of those heart attacks that Justin Bieber fan girls would if they saw him. Not knowing what to do I clenched my fist and bite my knuckles and did a happy dance.

I started singing. _I'm going on a date, I'm going on a date. None of you bitches got a date._ WHAT TO WEAR? I looked at the clothes her bought for me. These were the ones I never touched. This once doesn't look that bad and it's not too sexy.

**Knock Knock. **

I froze. "Leah are you alright?" I heard him ask. "I'm fine." "May I come in?" I bit my lip. "No. I'm not dressed yet." "Are you wearing clothes?" "Yes." He came in and saw him on the floor. "Why are you on the floor?" He asked sitting beside me.

"No reason." "You don't have to force yourself Leah. If you're not comfortable with going on a date-" "No! I want to." I told him. He smiled. "I just don't know what to wear." He patted my head. I blinked. That felt comforting.

"You can make that dress look beautiful Leah." He said and I blinked confused. "Don't you mean the dress could make me look beautiful?" "No." He said smirking and pushed me a box. I opened the box and found lot s of jewels.

"Wear them." He said. "Fabian, I can't take these. Here." I pushed it back. "Relax, they're all yours. My father is a jewellery designer. I'm sure you'll like it." He said and stood up and walked out leaving me to get ready.

WHAT THE HELL DID HIS FATHER DO FOR A LIVING? I bit back a scream and started to get ready. I wore the dark blue dress and the matching jewels. I used to parade around telling everyone that I hated wearing dresses like these so why am I wearing it for him?

**So how is this? A longer chapter! I hope you enjoyed! And I do hope you guys liked her expression! Please review. Thanks guys! =D**

**Leah Clearwater -Julia Jones**

**Fabian Sellivah - Paul Wesley**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my oc, everything and everyone else belongs by SM. Please read, review & enjoy. Hey guys! Thank you for reading! And to my dear reviewers, ****CharNinja LOL**, **Firefly-class****, ****THEPrincessx****, ****Sunshine-Midnight123****, ****JellyWinchester****. Thank you so much for reviewing my story and correcting my mistakes. I am so sorry for the delay. I have school and stuff, I'm back now. Thank you and enjoy chapter 7.**

Leah

I looked around and saw the black slippers. GREAT. _Talk about an idiot who wore slippers to her date._ I heard my mind telling me. Well there ain't exactly pretty shoes are there? I screamed inwardly and walked out.

I got down to the bottom of the stairs to see Fabian waiting for me holding a box. He was wearing a dark navy blue dress pants and a matching dress coat. He was wearing a black button up shit neatly tucked in. He kept looking at me.

"I'm ready." I said. STUPID. He can see that. "Not quite." He said and bent down to the floor and opened the box. Inside there was a very beautiful EXPENSIVE heels. "Fabian, just stop." I said moving away.

"You don't like it." He said. "No, I do. But why me? I feel like we're having a freaking Cinderella moment here. There something you need to know Fabian. I'm most certainly not Cinderella and I don't deserve this."

He looked up at me and slipped on the shoes on my feet. "Too bad Leah, because I want to be the Prince instead of being the beast." I looked at him giving him the WTF look. "At least for today." He added. "So even if you don't like it, you're going to be my beauty."

"You're beautiful Leah. You took my breath away when you walk down the stairs." CHEESY ASSED SWEET TALKER! "You're not a beast Fabian. I'm the one that changes into a fur-ball. I'm the beast."

He smiled and walked me out of the house. "My kind was forced to accept this. Your kind was born to keep my kind safe from human. The real beast is us and the blood lust Leah." He said seriously. I cleared my throat.

"Are we gonna run?" I asked him. He chuckled and tilted his head to the other direction. Of course he wants to drive. He walked me over and opened the door for me. I smiled to him. "What car is this?" I asked. "Corvette stingray 2012. I got it 3 months ago."

He closed the door and within a blink he was in the driver's seat driving the car. "So Ms Clearwater, Thai? Japanese? Mexc-" I cut him off, "A simple restaurant with less crowd. I'm starving." I told him. He smiled and sped off the car.

"Can you turn up the AC in here before the volcano erupts?" I said. Fabian started laughing. "May I?" I asked him pointing to his car radio. "Go ahead." I turned on the music and started switching to the stations.

'BABY BABY OHHHHH BABY BABY' "Loser." I mumbled and switched the stations again. "Not a fan of him are you?" Fabian asked me. "I'll be a fan of him when Sam and Paul kiss each other."

"Sam and Paul?" Fabian asked me. Shit. Me and my big mouth. "Pack mates." I mumbled and turned off the radio. "Do you not like them?" "I hate them both." I said smiling to myself. Fabian chuckled.

"Why?" He asked me. I kept quiet. "Tell me." "Nothing something you would want to hear on a date." I told him. "I want to. Who are they and what did they do to make you hate them?" Fabian asked me seriously.

I sighed out loudly. "Sam is my ex. He left me for my cousin Emily. Paul is just an asshole who loves to remind me the fact that Emily is better than me. End of story. You happy?" I snapped. Fabian sped up.

"Well, if I ever meet Sam and Emily, I'll like to thank them." I snapped my head to him and growled at him, "WHAT?" He chuckled and reached over and poked my side. I yelp. "Stop that!" He poked me again.

We arrived at a small restaurant. Mary's diner. It looked nothing like simple. The place itself screamed MONEY. "This is the simple restaurant?" Fabian nodded like a matter of fact. He opened the door for me and let me inside.

A bored looking waiter approached us, "Table for two?" He asked Fabian. "Yes please." Fabian said. Fabian then slipped his left arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I shivered as the coldness hit me.

The guy walked us to a corner table. Fabian pulled out the chair for me. I smirked at him. The waiter placed two menus on our table and, "Call out for me when you've decided." I smiled at Fabian and started scanning the menu.

"So Mr Dracula, would you be having A negative or O positive?" I asked him. He chuckled, "I'll be having the steak. Well done." I gave him a confused look. "You serious?" "No! I'm ordering that so that you can have it."

"Really?" I asked like a kid. "Awesome! Oh! I also want to order the chicken pasta!" He smiled. "Order whatever you want darling." I smiled., "Ice cream?" He laughed, "Order whatever you want darling." I felt my heart pound.

"Leah? Something wrong?" He asked looking at me. I then realized that I have been staring at him. I shook my head. He smiled confused but he called out for the waiter. "Your order madam?"

"Chicken Pasta please." The waiter wrote it down, "And for your drink?" I thought a second, "Just ice water." He then turned to Fabian, "Your order Sir?" Fabian smirked at me, "Steak, well down. My lady and I would also like some white wine. Your restaurant's best wine please."

"Of course Sir. Your orders will be ready in 10-15 minutes, will you have vegetable or mushroom soup for your starters?" He asked Fabian. Fabian looked at me. I rolled my eyes, "I'll have the mushroom soup, and he doesn't need starters. Thanks."

The waiter nodded and took our menu cards before walking away. A minute passed us. Fabian just sat there staring at me. I smiled inwardly. There I thought of something. "Fabian?" "Yes?" "Do you have a gift?"

He looked at little panicking for a second, "A gift?" I nodded. "A gift? I'm sorry my lady, I didn't get you one. I didn't know you wanted one." He said looking worried. I frowned. "What?" He frowns as well. "Don't you want a gift?" I snickered.

"You have given me, food, shelter, clothes, shoes, jewellery and this date. I don't want any other gifts you dumbass." I said. He looks seriously handsome when he is confused. "But I thought you said-"

I cut him off, "What I meant is that, do you have a gift?" I lowered my voice, "A unique vampire gift. Most of the vampires I have come across happen to have some weird gifts." He laughed. "Oh that?" He looked relieved.

"Yes I do." He said proudly. "In fact my gift can do quite a lot of things." "Really? What can you do?" I asked curiously. "I'm already doing it. I frowned. "What? What is it?"

He smiled, "Notice how people around us are trying to listen to our conversation?" I haven't notice it until he said so. I looked around to see couples from other tables looking at us, a waitress standing right behind Fabian.

"They are all trying to eavesdrop our conversation." Fabian said. "Eavesdrop? But why?" Fabian laughed. "Haven't you ever gone into a restaurant and tried to eavesdrop on to mysterious looking person's conversation?"

I think for a moment then I look at Fabian, "I've done it a lot of times. But I just noticed it." Fabian nods, "A curious human mind. But I am a man of privacy. You should know that from the moment we met."

Privacy? I thought for a moment. The first time we met, he wanted me out of his forest. I nodded. Fabian, "I don't know about other vampires but privacy is a very big issue to me. What I hear, think, speak stays with me. That is how much privacy means to me."

I nodded. "So no matter how hard they try, they can't hear us talk?" I asked him and sipped on my ice water. He smiled, "They won't hear a single thing even if you were to be screaming my name in bed."

They shock slapped me in the face and I chocked on my water. I heard Fabian laugh and lean over and rub my back. I glared at him, "Fat hopes Sellivah!" He smirked. A different waiter placed my soup in front of me.

I started eating my soup. "Why do you smell so different?" He asked me. I shrugged. "Maybe it's because I'm the only female. What about you?" He smiled and leans forward to brush my hair behind.

"I smell different because I haven't had human blood for about over a hundred years." I looked at him impressed. "To get this scent, vegetarian vampire scent, a vampire must not come in contact with human blood."

"You have stayed away from humans that long?" I asked him. He nodded, "I couldn't have done it without my father." He paused to as the waiter placed out food on the table.

"Eat first. I shall continue after this." I pouted. "I promise darling." He said, "Eat slowly." He said once he saw me scoping up a lot. I pouted but I started eating. "Hmm, this is good." I said mouth full. I stopped. Damn me and my stupid pack eating habits.

A waiter came to our table and place two wine glasses poring us white wine. He left telling us to enjoy. "Can you drink wine?" I asked him. "Yes, white wine has a hint of blood smell. I discovered it when I was forced to attend a dinner party with my human colleagues. Do you like it?"

I took a long sip. "It's pretty good. I've never had wine before." "Really?" A piece of steak was pointed to my lips. I smiled as Fabian fed me. "Yep. I'm more of the whiskey person." He smiles.

Throughout the whole dinner I just ate while he just fed. Once I was done, "Still up for the ice cream?" I nodded sheepishly. He laughed and called out for the waited.

I smiled widely as he ordered me the biggest bowl of ice cream. "So please continue." I said mouthful yet again. He rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me Sellivah!" He pouted.

**So how is this? A longer chapter! I hope you enjoyed! I hope you guys like Fabian as he's the kind of a boyfriend I would die to get! Hehehe! Please review if you want the next chapter. Thanks guys! =D**

**Leah Clearwater -Julia Jones**

**Fabian Sellivah - Paul Wesley**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my oc, everything and everyone else belongs by SM. Please read, review & enjoy. Hey guys! Thank you for reading! And to my dear reviewers, ****rocklesson86****, ****crazeebeautiful****, ****CharNinja LOL****, ****THEPrincessx****, ****JellyWinchester****, ****Firefly-class****, ****Noble Beauty****, ****Sunshine-Midnight123****, and ****octopus****! Thank you so much for reviewing my story and correcting my mistakes. I am so sorry for the delay. I have school and stuff, I'm back now. Thank you and enjoy chapter 9.**

Leah

"Anyway, as I was saying, I couldn't have done it without my father. I was bitten in 13th of March 1864, by my father. I was turned into a full vampire three days later." I looked at him in pure shock.

"Don't worry. My father is a good man. He bit me out of animalist instincts which he still regrets. When I turned into a vampire I was so angry. I couldn't eat, sleep, use the loo, and come out in sunlight. I tried to kill my father for turning me into a monster."

I reached over and held his hand, he smiled. "I couldn't bear to kill my own father. So I started killing everyone around me. I killed hundreds of people." Without even realizing I started crushing his hand and I growled loudly.

He looked taken aback for a moment. I removed my hand from him and "Sorry. My wolf took control for a moment." I said. He reached out and held my hand. "You have every reason to let out your wolf."

"My father came back and forced me to come to my human senses. He himself was a newborn then. We both discovered a whole new world. We both overcame out urges together. Our self control. We only had each other."

" The only thing I was grateful was not to see my father die. I was happy about living this monstrous life with though I'm dead because I still have my father."

"My mother died 5 days after giving birth to me. She was poisoned by her step-sister out of jealousy. I grew up without a mother but I was lucky to have my father." I pushed my bowl away, "I don't know what to say Fabian."

"Don't say anything." He said smiling to me. "One question, what does your father do?" He laughed. "In 1800s my father and I were wanted men. Dead or alive." My eyes were widened. "What?"

"We were both poor, so my father resorted to stealing and conning people. He thought me whatever he learned. When I hit 13, I stole a necklace from a woman. A very beautiful red diamond necklace. From then we became wanted."

"We con people for money. Tailoring, medical, teaching anything do to with money." He said proudly. "Oh my god!" I said. He laughed. "Oh my god!" He laughed again, "Relax love. I'm vampire now. I don't need to steal to survive."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Can we leave? I need to walk. I feel bloated." Fabian smiles and nods. He calls out for a waiter and the waitress who was standing right behind him came gushing. He took out his brown leather wallet and held out a shiny black credit card.

"That Indian gal got him tucked under her." I heard someone say from cross the restaurant. I snap my face towards that direction. "I wonder what kind of voodoo hoodoo Indian thing she did to get him." I saw and heard a woman whisper.

I felt my heart being poked by needles. Can't I ever be happy? Why does everyone even people whom I don't know need to have a say in my life? Why is it always me? "Damn that chick. I wonder how he got her. Man, I'd do anything to fuck her all night."

I froze. Was that referred to me? To me? "Dude! Look at those legs. Tall girls are amazing man!" Shit that is so hinted at me. Okay? How come I've never gotten that kind of complements before? Was it because I'm all dolled up now?

I turned to ask Fabian if we could leave but I saw him looking murderous. For a moment he reminded me of how we met for the first time. "Fabian?" I ask holding out his hand. His eyes snapped to mine.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "I'm sure you heard it love. Those men were talking about you in an inappropriate way." He said angrily. "Ignore them. Those woman over there talked shit too." I said.

The waitress came back with his credit card. Fabian took it and handed her a $100 tip. WHAT THE FUCK? Now that's just too much. Fabian held out his hand for me. We both slowly walked out of the restaurant.

"That was way too much of a tip don't you think?" I asked him annoyed. Fabian pokes my side, "She did serve you the best ice cream darling." He said pulling me towards the walkway.

"Where're you going? Car's this way." I said pulling him. "Didn't you say you feel bloated?" I nodded sheepishly and walked the other direction with him still holding my hand. I laughed, "I still can't believe that I'm on a date with a vampire."

He laughed, "I wonder what kind of a vampire heart attack my dad is going to have." I laughed out loud. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around his waist. I felt absolute comfort.

"Listen Leah, I know we're both different beings and stuff. We don't really know each other. I know it's only been a month. But I want you to know that I have developed strong feelings towards you. I'm no virgin but you make me feel human Leah. Like a serious sexually frustrated human virgin."

I laughed, "Glad to know I have that kind of an effect on you sweetie." He smiles and pulls me into a hug. Then he let goes and gently pushes me back on a bench. He takes a seat beside me and holds out my hand. I felt so happy. I just wish this moment could be forever.

"Leah, I wish to court you." I froze. This is ever more romantic than I expected. "I'm very okay if you don't wish to seeing as we are enemies." I turned to him and smiled. He looked confused. I then nodded my approval.

"Yes?" He asked surprised. "Yes Fabian." I said and hugged him tightly. A few seconds later I felt cold arms encircle me. "But you need to know about me as well before we go into a relationship Fabian." I said. He rolled his eyes, "I hate the word but. Unless it's butt." He said smirking at his lame joke.

"Okay. So I guess I'll just start from high school. Please don't interrupt." He nodded. "Well, I was in high school when I started dating Sam Uley. We were like the high school sweet hearts. He proposed. We were going to get married."

"Then he went missing. For a few days, I searched everywhere. I felt like I was going to die without him. My cousin from another reservation, Emily, came to visit me. She stayed with me. Finally he came back."

"I was very happy. I went around to buy him new clothes since he told me his clothes were all too tight. I came back to see him and my cousin making out. I asked him why? I asked her why? They both couldn't answer me."

"A few days later I heard that Emily was attacked by a bear. Her face was disfigured. I went to the hospital. I forgave her. I stayed with her through her healing. I wanted my life back yo normal."

"Finally, I wanted to forgive him. I still loved him. I went to his house. I saw them together on his couch. The couch that I we first had sex. He told me he wanted to marry Emily. He dumped me for her."

"I was crushed. It was so embarrassing. I was dumped for my cousin. The whole reservation gave me pitiful looks where ever I went. Soon after Uley hang out with only Emily and the tribal elders. He was always in the forest."

"Slowly, boys in my reservation began to fall ill, then cut of their hair and hang out with Uley in his house or in the forest. Lastly it was my brother I saw him getting sick. My own father asked him to go to Uley's house to stay there."

"My brother, Seth, refused to go to a man's house whom had hurt his sister. My father was angry. He began yelling at Seth. I suddenly go so angry and I started yelling at my father for being unreasonable."

"He said that the world doesn't revolve around me and I should get over for what Uley did. I got so angry that I began trembling. I saw red. Then I felt the most agonizing pain. I turn into a wolf. The moment I opened my eyes I saw paws and I hurt various voices including Uley's inside my head."

"I was so scared. Everyone kept saying, Leah? But she can't be wolf. She's a woman! I turned just in time to see my younger brother transforming into a wolf. I heard my father gasp out loud. I heard the front door crash open to see Uley. I saw my dad get a heart attack and die. I watched everything happen. I could stop anything."

"Finally I realized the boys in my res, were all wolf protecting our land. I also found out that Uley Imprinted on my cousin. Imprinting is a sort of think that wolfs go through when they see their soul mate for the first time. Anyway, Imprinting is a bitch."

I looked at Fabian look at me. He gave a tight hug. "I'm sorry you had to go through that love. No one should have gone through that." I nodded, "There's still more. But I'll cut this shit short. Cause it's not that important."

"There was this girl, Isabella Swan. She fell in love with a Cullen. They went through shit. She got married to him. Had unprotected sex. Got knocked up. Uley was the alpha and he thought that the vampire baby could be dangerous. He wanted to kill it along with Bella."

"My alpha Jacob was having a seriously bad crush on Bella. Even thought she was married they still wanted to be friends. Jake's the real alpha. Sam was alpha because he turned wolf first. Jake didn't want the alpha role because he didn't like it."

"To protect her from getting killed he left the pack. My younger brother Seth idolizes Jake, so he left the pack and went with Jake. I couldn't leave my brother so I followed him. We were three in a pack. Soon after she gave birth to a half vampire, half human girl. Jacob my alpha, imprinted on her."

Fabian, "What? So this Isabella, is she a vampire now?" I nodded. "Wow. This is a lot." He said. "So then when he imprinted on her, no one can hurt her AS she's his imprint, if she were to died it would mean the wolf could die."

"So after a near end war with the volturi coven," I was cut short. "Those bunch of no good vampires living in Italy drinking human blood thinking that they're god? Them?" "I nodded, "Yep! Them! After a near end war, Sam had his own pack. While Jake, Seth me, and Jake's two other friends Embry and Quil became a pack. Well I left."

""Can we go home? I'm so tired just talking." The next thing I knew, I was being lifted up. I smiled at my vampire. Yes, my vampire.

"Leah?" He said. "Yes?" He slowly placed me down and opened his car door for me, "This imprinting thing? Have you got yours?" "Drive, I'll explain on the way."He walked fast but in human pace as we were in public. He got in and started driving. Speeding away.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I sure did enjoy typing it! =) Isn't he the perfect boyfriend? XD I hope you guys like the girly side of Leah. =D**

**Leah Clearwater -Julia Jones**

**Fabian Sellivah - Paul Wesley**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my oc, everything and everyone else belongs by SM. Please read, review & enjoy. Hey guys! Thank you for reading! And to my dear reviewers, ****fredforevermyluv****, ****JellyWinchester****, ****AmIPissingYouOff****, ****Batulizah****, ****yuriana****, ****THEPrincessx****, ****Sunshine-Midnight123****, ****CharNinja LOL****, ****Firefly-class****, ****lilly042004**** and ****crazeebeautiful****. Thank you so much for reviewing my story and correcting my mistakes. I am so sorry for the delay. And the only good excuse I can come up with is school but we all know that's not true. I'm just plain lazy. Anyways thank you and enjoy chapter 10.**

Leah

"Imprinting. Sam Uley was the first to experience it. Then it was Jared. Jared imprinted on his classmate." (**A/N: I'm skipping Paul's imprinting part cause frankly he's a jerk & I don't think he deserves Rachel**) Quil, Jake's friend, imprinted on a three year old little girl. And you know Jake, him and that half vampire girl."

"Yeah but the other guy? Three?" "Yep! Can't blame him. Like I said imprinting is a bitch." He looked at me, "You haven't answered me yet. Have you got yours?" I shook my head. "I'm different from others. I can't imprint."

"Some guys in the pack can't imprint either. Paul, Embry my own brother. They know they can't and they need to search for their own lives. We're much luckier than those fools."

He parked his car in his driveway and let out a sign, "So you won't imprint right." I smiled, "I won't. Even if I imprint, I can choose to be a friend or a sister or a best friend to my imprint. The love thing isn't always required you know."

"Yeah! That's only with me!" Fabian said and got out of his seat and opening my door. I laughed, "I have hands you know." He rolled his eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me ass!" We giggled like kids and walked inside.

"You want to watch a movie?"He asked me. "Actually, can I make a phone call? I want to talk to my brother. I haven't gone talk to him even if I was wolf." He laughed, "Need you ask? Go change, I'll bring you my phone."

I ran up and took out the pretty heels and placed them underneath the dresser neatly. I took out of MY clothes and MY jewelry's. Yep, they're mine. I took out the light pink long sleeve long night gown and wore it.

Damn that asshole and his good sense in fashion. I sat on bed and waited. Then, **Knock knock. **"Come in Fabian." He opened the door and walked in. He passed me the phone and turned away, "Where're you going?" I asked him.

"Would you like some privacy?" He asked. "Stay." He shut the door and sat on bed beside me. I dialed my home line and it rang. It kept ringing and going into voicemail. "Just a minute asshole." I said pushing his head away.

"You know, just because I said you can stay doesn't mean you have to forced your head with mine to eavesdrop!" I said annoyed. "Too late!" He said and started doing it again. "Well I guess my mom's with Charlie and Seth's with Cullens."

"Your brother is with Cullens?" He asked me. "Seth pretty closed with anyone he likes. He likes Cullens. And Jake imprinting a Cullen made it easier for him to stay there." I said crawling under the covers.

I reached out and pulled Fabian inside. "Are you sure you want me here darling?" He asked softly. "Just stay." I said, "Should I call the Cullen's house?" Fabian looked at me, "Personally I wouldn't recommend it but I kinda want to see the way you communicate with other vampires, so please do."

I rolled my eyes and dialed. After one ring, "Hello, Cullen's resident's." I heard a seriously perfect voice say. I inwardly groaned. "Emmett, Leah speaking. It Seth there?"

"LEAH? WHERE ARE YOU? WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CALLED US. MAN I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE HAVING A PHONE CONVERSATION. HOW COOL IS THAT? A VAMPIRE AND A WEREWOLF TALKING LIKE BEST FRIENDS IN PHONE FOR HOURS. WOW. I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT."

I rolled my eyes while Fabian started laughing out real, real loud. "MISS CLEAHWATER, IS THAT A MAN'S VOICE I HEAR? DOES SETH KNOW ABOUT THIS? ARE YOU IN A RELATIONSHIP? IS THAT WHY YOU LEFT?"

"CALL MY BROTHER YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" I screeched in the phone causing Fabian to roll in bed laughing. I heard a few scuffling, "Leah?" I let out a big sign, "Jake, will you please call my brother?"

"Okay but when are you coming back?" I rolled my eyes for the millionth time, "Soon. Now call Seth." Suddenly the line went silent. Jake must be covering the mouth of the phone.

"Why is it silent?" Fabian asked putting his head on mine. "Erm Leah, Seth doesn't want to talk to you." Jake said, "He looks like he's gonna cry." I felt my heart break in pieces. "Put it on speaker then."

"Okay. It's on." I let out a sign. I felt Fabian rub my hand. The whole Cullen house hold must be listening to this. Anyways, "Seth? Are you there?" "He's here." Quill answered. I smiled.

"Seth, I know I left without saying anything and I know you would be upset about it but I just had to do it. I'm 23 years old. I need to have my own life. I can't just stay there and run around in the forest. I want to live my life too you know."

Suddenly, "So! That gave you the right to abandon me?" I knew he was crying. I was crying myself. "Seth, I didn't mean to." "Mom doesn't want me. Now you don't. I only have friends no family. I feel like a freaking orphan."

All of a sudden I got so angry, "Don't you dare raise you voice at me! What orphan! How dare you label yourself! Just because I left doesn't mean I forget Seth." Then I heard the boyish wailing. "You're screaming at me even when it's your fault. I hate you."

"I hate you too Sethy baby." I said softly. "I miss you. When are you coming home Leah?" I signed, "I'm already home Seth." I said causing Fabian to kiss my forehead. "But I'll visit you Seth. I will. I promise."

"When?" He pestered. That kid! "Soon." "That's not a good answer." I signed loudly, "This Friday. Okay?" "Really?" "Promise." I said. "Okay then Emmett said something about a man's voice, whose is it?"

"It's mine!" Fabian yelled. "NO ONE! I yelled. "LEAH! WHO IS THERE BESIDE YOU? DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND? PASS HIM THE PHONE!" "SETH! No one is beside me!" I struggled holding the phone which was now being pulled by Fabian.

"I HEARD A MAN'S VOICE." Seth said. "WE ALL DID." I heard Embry yell. "IT'S FABIAN!" Fabian yelled. "SHUT UP!" I yelled. "LEAH? WHAT'S HAPPENING? WHAT IS HE DOING TO YOU?" Fabian laughed unable to hold any longer.

"Seth, it's nothing. I'll call you back later bye!" I hung up before he could say anything. I turned around and punched Fabian as hard as I could. "OW!" He yelled. "Ass!" I yelled. Fabian chuckled and leaned over and hugged me.

"That was something." I smiled and laid my head on his cold chest. "Yeah, it was." "I want to meet your brother. And your pack." I smiled, "Soon." "So are you really going back this Friday?" He asked somewhat sad.

"I'm not going there so that I can stay, I'm just visiting. I'm coming back as soon as possible." I told him sleepily. "But it's Wednesday already." He whined. I laughed. "I'll come back to you." I said. I felt him kiss my head.

I pulled back and looked at him, "Fabian, kiss me." I said looking at him in the eye. He smiled softly and leaned forward and kissed my forehead, cheeks, eyes, chin, nose tip and finally my lips. A small kiss was all I needed.

Fabian

I slowly pushed her of me and covered her with the covers. I looked around and found a piece of paper. I took out a pen and wrote a note.

_Darling,_

_I've gone out for a hunt. _

_Go back to sleep if you wake up._

_I will be back soon._

_Sexy Nurse _

I placed the note on the pillow beside her and jumped out of the window as softly as I could. I ran for a mile and took a deep breath. I smiled as I smelt several elks were around me. I went and caught the nearest one and drained it in a second.

I heard the others running away, as if they could out run me. In a few minutes I finished off seven elks and I was lucky enough to find a mountain lion in line. Suddenly I heard footsteps, who dare enters my forest?

I waited quietly for the noise to come near me. Wait a minute, I know this smell. Before I could even register what was happening, I was lifted up and was given a bone crushing bear hug. Even vampires could feel pain you know.

"HAHAHAHAHA! HOW YOU DOING SON?" I was placed down. I took a deep breath, "Dad, I'm 148 years old. OLD. I think I came pass the pace where you need to lift me off the floor to hug me." I looked at my father's face, still the same.

"You can be 400 for all I care, you're still my kid! Now how's the life of a normal journalist?" He asked me. "It's fine. So when did you come from England?" "Just did." He said cheekily. "Son? What's the smell one you?"

Shit. It's Leah. "You smell like dog but not in a bad kinda way. Why?" He asked me looking at the dead elks. "I doubt Elks smell like wolfs." I sighed like a human, "Dad, there's this girl." My father's face was widened in surprise.

"A girl? Son did you find yourself a mate?" I shook my head, "Not exactly. I'm courting this girl. I care for her very much." My father was silent for a moment. We began walking. "Well that's real good news."

"What is her name?" "Leah Clearwater. She's 23. Only 23." I said causing my father to look at me. "A human? Son are you out of your mind?" I shook my head, "She's not exactly human." My father frowned. "What do you mean she's not exactly human?" Then his eyes widened.

"Is she a hybrid? A vampire and human? I heard about some rumors about there being a raise on hybrids." I shook my head. "Dad, she's not a vampire or exactly human. Let's just go home. You'll figure it out when we get there."

I ran first with dad right by my side. "It's been long since we ran together." He said. I smiled. "You're getting a little slow old man." I said and whooshed past him. I raced inside to be followed by dad who was laughing.

Then he sniffed. He looked at me, "Is there a wolf in this house?" He asked me full of shock. "Fabian?" A sleepy voice made me turn around. I looked around to see, Leah in a nightgown, rubbing her eyes with one hand and holding my note in the other.

She then sees someone beside me. She looks at me. I saw my dad looking at me. I saw my dad and her look at each other. I kept still.

My dad stepped forward and held out his hand, "Good morning my lady, I believe we haven't met. And I'm pretty sure this boy isn't going to introduce me to you. I am William Sellivah. Fabian's father."

Leah regain from her shock and I could see her face turning red. "Hi. I'm Leah Clearwater." She said shaking his hand. "I should go change." She said and turned. I stopped her and held onto her hand.

"Dad, Leah is the lady I'm courting." I told him. I felt Leah squeeze my hand. "I figured out son. What surprises me is that I didn't know that there were female native shifters as well." He said. "I am the only female." Leah said softly.

"Go get ready for the day, I'll make you breakfast." I told her. She walks away. I walk into the kitchen with dad, "Well she's too pretty for you." I laughed, "Aren't you gonna say something else? Like she's our enemy and stuff?"

"Nope!" He said, "Just don't get killed by her pack mates." I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious Fabian." I nodded to him. He walked over to the fridge and opened it talking out some cold animal's blood. "So, what's it like to have sex with a wolf?" He asked smirking.

I raised my eyebrows to him, "It's not like that with her dad." I saw him frown, "You mean no sex? What, she a virgin?" I thought for a moment, "I never asked her. Dad we're together since last night. It's just been one day."

"Ahhh, so it's like a honeymoon." He said smirking. "Get your damn head out of the gutter old dude." I told him flipping the pancakes.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I sure did enjoy typing it! =) Isn't he the perfect boyfriend? XD I hope you guys like the girly side of Leah. =D

Leah Clearwater -Julia Jones

Fabian Sellivah - Paul Wesley


End file.
